Never Truly a Goodbye Part II
by BuBBLe Tea BaBe
Summary: Sequel to Never really a Goodbye Hiei and Botan.R and R please.
1. Truth Be Told

:: I own nothing except this story::

Author's Note: Ok This Story will make no sense if you have not read the previous story "Never really a Goodbye."

So be smart read the other story before you read this and don't forget to review please thanks. Now you may

continue. This take's place at the end of the series where he was sliced and diced and you know Murkuro saved him.

(That was the tragedy I was referring too in the first story, never seen the whole series though, just read about it.) 

Sequel to "Never really a good bye" and inspired my Usher's "Confession's part II." From his new CD. 

Is it That Easy?

****

Flash Forward 3 Months later after the tradedy:

"I can't believe it...why...did this have to happen?...I can't do this on my own...I can't."

On the floor of her bathroom in Reikai, Botan sits and cries.

"Why did you...Why did you have to leave me Hiei ?"

"Why...did you have to... leave us?" Staring into the mirror, looking at her reflection she held

her stomach tightly. She was pregnant, three months pregnant, and she and Koenma were the only ones to know.

She remembered confiding, breaking down and revealing everything and all to Koenma. Telling him of her

relationship with the Fire demon, the forbidden affair they had, had. Yet Koenma did his best to comfort the Ferry

girl, he was flabbergasted by the fact that Hiei of all people was capable of pregnateing a Ferry girl which in so terms 

in the Reikai book was absolutely impossible and very well forbidden. Koenma thought for the tiniest second maybe 

it was a miracle, but thought once more that Botan in herself had no past, making her a special case, a different case, 

a rare case. A Ferry girl giving life to a child to, kodomo (child or children) in that matter, was impossible but

apparently Botan was able to overcome this fact, and none the less it was a forbidden child 's child as well.

****

With Botan:

"What am I going to do?" Botan said aloud.

"How do I tell the others?" She spoke out loud once more.

::Koenma sighs::

"To tell you the truth Botan am not quite sure" Koenma responded stepping into her quarters.

" But Botan...you are aware that you can not stay in Reikai, much longer due to...well you know."

Botan stood up from her place on the bed. 

"Hai (yes) Lord Koenma...I know." She puts on a smile.

"I will leave as soon as possible...as a loyal servant to you Koenma I shall not disgrace you" Botan said on the 

verge of tears.

"Botan..."Koenma began, but before he could speak further Botan threw herself on him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Koenma" she sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her back with sympathy and remorse.

"Thank you for...everything!" she said pulling away from him and wiping away her tears with her hands she tugged 

on the hem of her kimono and bowed to him.

"Gomen, for my outburst." Botan apologized.

"It's fine Botan, but after you leave to Nigenkai the only contact we will have with each other ,is the fact of being 

acquaintances from the Reikai tantai is that clear."

He continued "you were never a Ferry girl, you never worked for me, and you never lived in Reikai."

"Hai,Koenma...I understand." Botan reassured.

She was to stay Nigenkai and live her life there with Genkai,Yukina, and the others. She had not seen them for the

last three months and missed them dearly, but nervous to break the news to them she had no idea what to say to them 

all. She knew that Koenma had informed Genkai of the situation and that Genkai was considerate and agreed to help 

Botan throughout her pregnancy and her life in the Human world. She was going to miss Koenma, work, and 

Reikai, but her new life would be good she hoped, with the new arrival of a baby, and maybe even more.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that's just the first half of the story and yeah. I will continue of course oh yeah no despair for you avid Hiei fan's he will appear in the story.......sometime during the mess of story I have made and well hope you enjoyed. I will update soon as possible, please read and review thanks a honey bunches bye. 


	2. Bact to Basics: Trusting 101

:: I own nothing except this story::

Botan sighed as she walked the streets of Tokyo the sun shining absently upon her still trim form. She clutched her stomach gingerly, and began humming a tune . A familiar tune one she remembered was Hiei's favorite.

Walking through this town

Through a faceless crowd

I need to feel the touch of a friend. In the country side I wander far and wide, The isolation gets me again. I don't know where to go, When I feel like crying oh my, It's time to open myself do something else I want to stop and grow up a again Then suddenly my heart has stopped And it's all because of you  
  
Once you told me you loved me too 

And then I know

I'll always have a place to go

Thank you for waking me up

Botan finally approached Genkai's temple. She wondered what was to happen, it had been three months since she'd see everybody last. They had no clue what news to expect from her either.

"I wonder what'll everybody think" Botan gulped.

She tried to brush of her nervousness and walked up the stairs to the temple. From afar she could hear the voice of he friends Yukina-San's and Keiko's laughter. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's bickering, Shizuru's and Kurama's conversation and Genkai taunting comments. She sighed heavily nothing had changed after the few years they had known each other, nothing had changed. Botan found herself happily relieved and hurried up the steps of the temple. As soon as she had burst through the gates to the temple she was greeted with the yells and screams of old friends.

Yusuke of course being the first to greet his favorite ferry girl. Kuwabara greeted her with a goofy grin and a huge hug. Kurama's gentle smile and Genkai's acknowledgement along with the girls hugs and hello's. Botan giggled as Yusuke picked her up and twirled her around.

" Haha Botan your here, man how long has it been?" Yusuke bellowed.

" Heheh to long that's for sure" Botan responded, while being twirled around.

Genkai gave Botan a wary look knowing Botan's condition. Botan acknowledged that also and asked to be placed on her feet.

"Oh you're no fun Botan." Yusuke whined, getting a kick from Keiko sensing something was wrong with her best friend.

"Ah well there is a reason for that." Botan began sensing her nervousness rise again and the easy going feeling she had, had before disappearing rapidly. Everyone including Genkai focused on Botan and what she was about to tell them.

"Well...um everyone, um I have some big news to tell you all...well the reason I'm here isn't to visit ,but I am staying...its just that well...well everybody its that I'm ..I'm pregnant." She barely managed to get out.

Genkai and Yukina kept their composure, Yusuke's jaw dropped, Kuwabara was clueless as to do anything, and Shizuru dropped her alcoholic drink, which could only mean she was quite shocked. While Kurama's face faltered anime style, and Keiko fainted, the second she put together pregnant and Botan.

Botan looked down and began to tug on her kimono. Yusuke was the first to speak, seeing as Keiko's reassurance was questioned at the moment. And Kurama's Knack for handling things had been thrown out the window.

"Agh so Botan...who's the father?" Yusuke blurted out finding it was the only thing on his mind and the only one he wanted to strangle if that person had hurt Botan.

Now this was a jolt she couldn't handle telling them. She looked around frantically, and panicked what was she suppose to say , how could she, everybody looked like they were going to keel over if she said something even more scandalous. But she had to face it, it was either now or later and later might give Keiko a coma.

"Oh...the father is...the father is..." She couldn't do it telling one person was fine ,but telling all her friends and not being able to tell the father himself was killing her. And with that, she ran inside with Yusuke following close after, calling her name. Leaving the rest of the group flabbergasted.

Botan found herself on the floor, in the bathroom once again crying " Oh Hiei I need you so badly, I ... we need you." she sobbed. A knock on the door was heard, then the door opened. Botan got up and washed her face and stepped out only to face Yusuke.

"Botan I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that..."She cut him off before he could finish.

She sighed. "Umm... really Yusuke I'm fine... it's ok" She giggled " I just had to use the restroom heh guess the whole peeing allot thing, goes along with the pregnancy."

Yusuke could sense her false humor and had to ask is "Hiei the father?" he was all too serious with the question and Botan knew it was true he had figured it out, Him what a detective she thought. And with that she flung herself into his arms and let it all out telling him everything she told Koenma and everything Genkai knew and probably must likely Yukina.

Yusuke consoled her and hugged tightly in return in a loving gesture.

"Don't worry Botan, It'll be fine, I promise I'll take care of you ok?" Yusuke reassured her feeling deeply saddened knowing that Hiei had died and left Botan with a heavy amount of pressure. But he promised Hiei he would take care of everyone he held dear and , that now included Botan and Hiei's unborn child.

Author's note: wow I updated presumably because I have homework I don't feel like doing it today heh anyways a reviewer totally blew my surprise........I'm making Botan have twins so I'll double the fluffiness to come yup twins one boy and one girl. Now some fan interaction I need ideas for some names for a baby boy and a baby girl whoop there it is whoop thee it is........yeah too much sugar...of well I'll update in a bit so review please arigato.


End file.
